


Is mayonnaise an instrument?

by DevildomCafe, FallenCrowKarma



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Come Shot, Finger Sucking, Food, Food Kink, Food Sex, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Oral Sex, Other, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevildomCafe/pseuds/DevildomCafe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenCrowKarma/pseuds/FallenCrowKarma
Summary: Beel wants to experiment in the bedroom and you've been thinking about it all day. Wait until you see what he has in store.Mayonnaise. It's mayonnaise. You've been warned, but read it! You might *come* away with a new kink.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Is mayonnaise an instrument?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jbug630](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbug630/gifts).



> This is the very first fic written by one of our talented discord server members. The idea came about from our usual shenanigans and love of all things cursed. Though... it seems FallenCrowKarma has a knack for turning cursed into hot. You'll see.

When Beelzebub said he wanted to try food play you weren't surprised. It would give him the chance to combine two of his favourite things; food and you. Not that you mind of course, it sounds quite exciting. Throughout all of your classes you were imagining different scenarios of your boyfriend's new plans. Would he slowly drizzle chocolate syrup over you, drawing patterns, making you into a piece of art for him to admire? Or would he cover your most sensitive bits with whipped cream, shielding you from complete nudity until he couldn't hold himself back anymore, devouring you like you were his last meal? The thoughts made you squirm in your seat as you waited for the last class of the day to end. As soon as you hear the bell ring, you hurry out of the room and back to the House of Lamentation, too eager for what's to come. Your mind has been plagued with sinful thoughts all day, making you much needier than you would like to admit. You need your boyfriend's touch desperately.

~

Opening the door to your room, you are met with the sight of Beelzebub, shirtless and leftover drops of water running down his chiseled body. You can't help but stare, it is truly a blessing. He is truly a blessing. A deep chuckle snaps you out of your trance.

"H-hey Beel...", you curse yourself inwardly for being so obviously affected by him.

"Hey Buttercup", he says softly, walking over to pull you into an embrace. "I've missed you."

Quickly melting into him, you put your hands around his neck and look up with a gentle smile. "I've missed you too. I.... I've been thinking about you the whole day..." 

Your words come out more quiet than intended, but they make Beel smile bright nonetheless. Seeing your smaller form fit perfectly into his arms always makes his heart skip a beat. His eyes shine at your confession.

"Me too...."

You card your fingers through his damp hair, getting lost in the brightness of his violet eyes. Unbeknownst to you, he was also drowning in yours, enourmed by the love they hold for him. Slowly, he bends down to place a feather-light kiss onto your lips. But one kiss isn't enough for either of you. He goes in again and again, each time more intense than the last. You follow his lead, meeting him halfway for every kiss, until the build-up desperation takes over and you start roaming his body with your hands. He smiles to himself, seeing the state you're in and gently pulls you backwards towards the bed. Breaking away from each other isn't something you are pleased with, a quiet whine leaving your lips, which is quickly replaced with a squeak as he carefully pushes you onto the bed and crawls on top of you. Seeing his body hover over yours like this always makes you feel small and protected. Now it's his turn to run his hands up and down your body, memorizing the shape of you, as he has done so many times before. You place your hand on his neck to pull him into another heated kiss, while his hands undo the buttons on your jacket. Before you know it, your top half is already bare for him to see. He breaks away from the onslaught of kisses to admire you. One of his hands interlaces with yours, while the other teasingly passes over your skin, leaving a trace of shivers in its path. The look of love he gives you makes your heart beat loudly in your chest.

You pull him back down to connect your lips once again, closing your eyes, trying your best to convey your own love for him. His free hand cups your cheek, tilting your head up slightly. He nibbles on your lip to make you gasp and uses the opportunity to deepen the kiss with his tongue. Wrapping your arms around his strong body, you cling to him like your life depends on it. If it was up to you, you would never want to stop kissing him like this, oxygen be damned. But Beel pulls away, a string of saliva connecting you two. You're both breathless, but that doesn't stop you from wanting more of him.

You lean up to chase after his lips, but he chuckles and gently presses your body back down with his hand, using the opportunity to caress and grope at your chest, careful at first, but getting rougher with each second that passes. Quiet mewls and moans ring in the air as he gives you a fraction of the contact you really desire. Beel dips his head down to place pecks and nibbles down your neck and shoulder, biting down harder every once in a while to make you gasp, mumbling out a quiet 'delicious'. At the same time his hand moves down your body, caressing every part of skin he comes in contact with until he finally arrives at your hip, playing around with the hem of your bottoms. Your free hand cups his cheek, making him look at you. A quick peck to his lips is all the confirmation he needs. He quickly gets rid of the rest of your clothing. As soon as they are gone you sit up to tug at his sweatpants. He laughs at your eager display but doesn't tease you for it, since he is just as needy as you are. Once you're both naked you take a while to admire each other. No matter how many times you've done this, you still look at each other in pure wonder, as if it were the first time. Not being able to wait anymore, Beel dives down to once again steal your breath away with a deep kiss, hands running up from your thighs until he cups your face. Your hands come up to caress his back, nails lightly scratching the skin, making him shiver. He always loves the marks you leave on his back.

Before things escalate further, he sits up on his knees, suddenly looking nervous. He places a hand on his neck, looks off to the side and quietly asks:

"Do you remember what I asked you to try a few days ago?"

You nod, having almost forgotten about your earlier fantasies. You squeeze your legs together at the thoughts.

Beel takes a deep breath before leaning over to the edge of the bed to retrieve the needed item. Your heart hammers in your chest, your excitement growing. What would it be?

You could've never guessed what he had brought with him. It took you a few seconds to register that it was indeed a tube of mayonnaise. You stare at it in shock. This... is not what you had imagined at all. Seeing your demon so timid as he holds up the tube makes you feel guilty. You would never want him to feel bad for his kinks so you sit up to place a peck on his lips and smile at him. He smiles back, grateful that you don't freak out or judge him for his tastes.

Gently, he pushes your chest down, getting you back into a comfortable position. He opens the cap of the tube with a pop, looking into your eyes for signs of discomfort. He can't find any, your eyes only radiating warmth. You nod again to give him consent one last time.

And with that he begins to squeeze the mayonnaise onto you, starting with your collarbones. The slight cold makes you shiver a bit, but you stay still, not wanting to interrupt your boyfriend's work. Beel moves down to your chest, letting little puddles build over your nipples. He leans down to nibble at the sides of your chest, comforting you from the cold on your sensitive buds. You whine at the pleasant feeling of the thick substance on your body. Leaning up again, he moves the tube over your stomach. You feel a long stripe of mayo fall onto you, curving on your body like a brush on canvas. You're surprised at how much you're liking this, at how much it turns you on. Even the smell of Mayonnaise that has built up in the air only heightens your arousal. Once the last piece of the sauce has left the tube you carefully lift yourself up to look at your stomach. Beel has drawn a heart onto it. Your heart swells at the gesture. You never thought a mayonnaise heart could ever make you this happy. Looking up, your glittering eyes meet his, unspoken words of adoration hanging in the air between you. He leans down to kiss you passionately, making your body move back down. You can feel your boyfriend getting antsy so you break the kiss as a sign for him to continue his work. The next shape is placed right above your sex, and you immediately know it's an arrow pointing down.

A blush rises to your cheeks at his boldness, trying not to squirm at the thought of your demon giving you attention where you need it the most. He kisses up your thighs, but never high enough for your liking. He squeezes two more shapes onto your body, one on each thigh. Concentrating on the feeling of the creamy stream connecting to your skin, you make the shapes out to be hearts again. Not being able to take the tension any longer you whine loudly.

Beel looks up at you, not trying to hide the mischief behind his smile. "What is it, Buttercup?", he says, giving your thigh a kiss. 

"B-beel...please....No more.." 

A dark chuckle rumbles through his chest, his half-lidded eyes staring into your own, as if he could read every desire from within your soul. His voice comes out deep and breathy. "What do you want, my love?"

Just then you notice the way his body moves with each heavy breath, looking like a beast ready to devour you. He has been holding back this whole time and he is getting close to his limit. You shiver at the image forming in your mind, trying to stutter out your answer. "I.... I-I want…"

"You want what?" He leans down to whisper in your ear. "You want me to touch you, lick up every stripe of mayo off you, eat you,  _ devour _ you and coat your body with my own thick liquid?" 

His low voice practically growls dirty promises into your ear by the end of his sentence, making you shudder, the words going right to your core. You let out a moan, squirming in place as he nibbles on your earlobe. "Is that what you want?"

"Y-yes! Yes, please Beel I need it! I need you!" 

He smirks at the way you whine for his touch, his love, for him. Who is he to deny you, when you plead for him so beautifully?

Next thing you know, Beel has dipped down to lick the creamy stripe of mayo from your left collarbone, gently biting around it, leaving marks to remind both you and him of this special evening. He continues his work slowly, yet with the intensity of a starved man. As soon as your collarbones are clean, he dives into a deep, passionate kiss, letting you taste the delicious mayo from his tongue. The taste is addicting and you find yourself craving it.

Beel moves his way down to your chest, making sure to keep eye contact with you and with a slow swipe of his tongue, the mayo from your left nipple is gone, leaving a white trail for him to lick off behind. Grabbing at your chest with both hands, he licks off the excess and sucks harshly, making you moan out. You lift a hand to run your fingers through his hair and tug at it, whining at him to hurry up. But he only smirks and moves to your right side, repeating the same process. What couldn't have been more than a few minutes felt like hours to you. His tongue and hands on your body were bliss and torture in equal measure.

His face moves down to hover over the heart on your stomach, while his hands keep fondling your now marked up chest. You try again to ask the demon to hurry up, but he ignores your pleading, taking his time to lick the mayo heart from your stomach. The action tickles, making you tug at his hair again. He again starts to mark you up, leaving barely any space on your skin without a bite. You squirm around, whining and gasping, you're so close to being at your limit. Beel runs his hands down your body, smearing the leftover sauce from your stomach around and gently places his hands on your hips, effectively pinning you down. Being at his mercy like this is exciting and yet so frustrating. With you being rendered motionless, he starts licking off the arrow he drew, his pace agonizingly slow, his movements careful, teasing for as long as he can. But the teasing turns out to be too much for you. You sit up, harshly tugging at his hair as you try to get him to finally give you some relief. Immediately you realize that you shouldn't have done that. Beel growls loudly, his eyes piercing into yours.

"Did I say you could move?"

Without letting you answer, he uses his inhuman strength to turn you around, making you squeal, as he guides you to sit on your knees, your back facing him. He takes both of your wrists in one of his big hands and holds them behind your back. The sudden change in position leaves you disoriented, however the low whisper of the demon's voice silences your thoughts. "Keep your hands behind your back and don't make a single sound until I am done."

He leaves no room for protests so you nod, letting a shaky breath pass from your lips. He lets go of your hands but you keep them together like magnets, not wanting to anger him further. You hear him opening the mayo again, the sound of mayo being pushed out has you squeezing your legs together. Your boyfriend returns to his spot behind you. The feeling of one of his big hands at the base of your throat makes your muscles tense up as it travels up to your jaw, tilting your head up. He lightly places the thumb and pinky finger of his other hand onto your chest. You start to wonder why but your thoughts are interrupted by a cold, pleasant sensation on your skin. You realize that he has put a bit of mayo on his pointer, middle and ring finger and is now slowly trailing them down, passing over your ribs and stomach, and stopping right over where the arrow was pointing.

You try your best not to squirm, holding back any noises that might escape you. Again, he does not give you the satisfaction of being touched properly. You huff out a breath and Beel uses the opportunity to put his two mayo clad fingers into your mouth, silently ordering you to clean them. Of course you do as he asks, but not without teasing him a bit as payback, swirling your tongue around his finger as sensually as you can, sucking on them like you were pleasuring him. The hand holding your jaw tightens a bit and you feel him let out a shaky breath against your ear. He knows exactly what you're doing so he bites down on your shoulder as a warning. His fingers leave your mouth with a pop and immediately his hand dips down to tease your hole, not quite entering you just yet. The urge to move against his hand was strong, but you stay still in fear of him pulling away again. After a few moments you feel him smirk against your shoulder, satisfied with your lack of disobedience. The hand previously at your jaw moves to your chest as the fingers of his other slowly enter you, stretching you around them.

He groans at the tightness, wishing desperately it was his cock inside you instead of his fingers. The demon tries to take his time to prepare you and as much as he would love to tease you more, he was also getting impatient. His movements became quicker as the seconds pass, his fingers going deeper into you, scissoring you open. He adds another finger and you mewl quietly. You feel a squeeze on your chest, a warning not to make any more noises, so you press your lips together tightly. After what feels like an eternity, he gently pushes in a fourth finger. You shut your eyes, trying your best not to let a moan escape you. As soon as your boyfriend thinks you're stretched out enough to take him, he groans into your ear.

"On your back."

Not wanting to drag this out any longer, you do as he says, quickly turning over and laying down again. While you were busy getting into position, Beel has taken the tube of mayo to squeeze some onto his fingers. You watch him place the fingers in his mouth, licking them clean but not swallowing. He dips down to enter your mouth with his tongue. Immediately you taste the thick, creamy sauce and moan loudly, kissing him back with as much passion as you can, licking the mayo from each other's tongue like it's the last time you'll ever be tasting it. His hands are now on your thighs, spreading the mayo from the two leftover hearts all over them, massaging the mayo into your skin. You wiggle around a bit, enjoying the pleasant feeling of the smooth substance spread on you. Suddenly he hikes your legs up, pressing them to your chest and you feel the tip of his cock against you.

You whine needily, Beel's order completely forgotten, though he is far too impatient to care. He pushes in slowly, wanting you to feel every inch enter you bit by bit. A loud, drawn-out moan rings in the air. You will never get completely used to his size. Once he's bottomed out he groans loudly at finally being able to feel you squeeze around him. You put your legs around his back, ready for him to move, but he doesn't. Instead he takes the mayo tube once more and presses it together hard. A sudden cracking noise pulls you out of your horny daze and you look up, quickly closing your eyes as you see white drops fly towards you. You feel something cold and thick land all over you. Opening your eyes, you're met with your boyfriend's shocked expression, his face, hair and even his muscular body coated in mayonnaise. That's when you notice you have been met with the same fate, creamy sauce splashed all over you. A feral growl is heard from above as Beel thrusts into you hard. You almost scream out as you grab onto the now slimy bedsheets under you. Looking up you realize that he has transformed into his demon form, horns standing proud and wing buzzing quickly behind him. His eyes look animalistic, and you realize that now you're not only his lover, but his prey.

Grabbing onto your hips, he wastes no time and starts thrusting at a fast pace, slamming his cock into you without mercy. You scream out in a mix of delicious pain and pleasure, closing your eyes at the overwhelming feeling, twisting the wet sheets in your hands. His grip on you is hard and will surely leave light bruises on your skin. Your senses are heightened due to the pleasure, being able to feel every inch sliding in and out of you, hearing his load growls and groans above you, smelling that mouthwatering mayonnaise in the air. It drives you crazy with lust. There is no doubt that Beel is experiencing the same. He leans down to lick and bite at your mayo covered neck, his pace never slowing down. The taste of your skin mixed with the white sauce is heavenly to him. He needs more of it, he  _ craves _ it. 

You put your arms tightly around his neck, pulling him closer as you lick and suck the mayo off of each other like animals in heat. You bury your face in his neck, smearing the mayo over your cheeks. At this moment you would be satisfied to drown in it. The smell of sex and mayonnaise is addicting as your mayo slathered bodies slide together with ease - like you're destined to be this way. Your loud moans and mewls spur him on, his thrusts going even faster as he chases towards his release. Between the 'ohs' and 'ahs' you only manage to squeak out an occasional 'B-beel'. The intensity of his thrusts takes all of your thoughts away, making you his little mayonnaise fucktoy.

One of his hands moves from your hip to your sex, further stimulating you. He wants you both to share this orgasm, cum together on this unforgettable night. The wet slaps of skin against skin ring through the room, the sauce creating a squelching noise between your bodies with every movement.

Your eyes start to water, not sure if from immense pleasure or love you're feeling, but soon enough tears roll down your face, mixing themselves with the sweat and mayo on your skin. Only one last push is needed to send you over the edge. Your boyfriend is seconds from his own orgasm so he growls into your ear.

"Cum."

That one word is enough to set you off. You scream loudly, muscles tensing, arms and legs squeezing Beel close to you, all while he lets out a shout of his own, buried deep inside of you, grabbing onto the sticky bed sheets so hard that they rip in his grasp. Before he is fully finished he pulls out of you, coating your body with his own white cream, just like he had promised you. Heavy breaths are the only thing disturbing the silence of the room, both of you needing a few minutes to fully realize the amazing orgasm you just experienced.

Closing your eyes, you fall back onto the bed, loosening the grip on your boyfriend. A few seconds later he gently lays himself on top of you, his head on your chest. No words are spoken - none are needed. The feelings you share are perfectly clear. You lay there for a while, like two fries completely and thoroughly dipped and coated each others' love and mayonnaise. One of your hands comes up to play with the demon's hair as you both drift off to sleep, the mayo weighing you down like a warm, comfortable blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Karma for letting us post this here and blessing us all with your talent. Please write more! We anxiously await.


End file.
